Talk:The New Girl/@comment-11468684-20130704041529
I'm gonna make a random script/plot now! The bold is the script, the rest is just me goofing off :P Kim: Hya! Hya! (Punching pad that Jack is holding) Jack: Nice, more power. Kim: HYA! (Knocks pad out of Jack's hand) Jack chuckles. Jack: Nice job. You managed to get it off of me for the first time. Kim: Of course. Never underestimate me. Jack: I won't, isn't that one of the reasons I started liking you, Kimmy? Kim glares. Kim: Don't call me Kimmy. (Smiles and stares at Jack) Sometimes I forget who I'm talking to. Jack: I guess I'm glad that you still treat me the same. But... some hugs might be appreciated from time to time. Kim smiles, shakes her head, and hugs Jack. Jack: You're adorable, Kimmy. Kim smiles. Kim: I know I am, Jacky. Jack: It only works when I say it. Kim shakes her head and wraps her arms around Jack's neck. Kim: Jacky, Jacky, Jacky. Jack: Kimmy, Kimmy, Kimmy. Kim laughs and playfully punches Jack's shoulder. Jack: Gosh, you make me... be right back, I have to use the bathroom. Kim blushes and watches him go. She sits on a bench and folds her regular clothes. New girl walks in cautiously. ' '''New Girl: Um... hi, I'm ______ '(we don't get her name yet, so I'll either call her New Girl or _____) '''Kim: Hi, I'm Kim. New Girl: I'm new to Seaford. Kim: Cool. Well, nice to meet ya. (Kim heads for the locker rooms) New Girl: Wait! Um... do you know anyone who could... show me around here? Kim: Oh, I can! Let me just get changed, wait here. Jack walks out of changing rooms. Jack: Okay... are you Kim who mysteriously changed to a Brunette or are you a random person who I'' still ''don't know? New Girl: I'm _____, I'm new here, and I'm not Kim. Jack steps closer to the girl and examines her thoroughly. ''' '''Jack: You sure? Because you look a lot like her. Not entirely, because she's really beaut--nice... The new girl laughs. New Girl: Um... I still didn't get your name. Jack: It's Jack. So I suppose a pretty girl like you needs a pretty good tour guide. The new girl blushes. New Girl: Well, (checks out Jack) let's go then! They leave as Kim exits the changing rooms. Kim: Okay, I'm ready to... (looks around) ______? Jack? Where are you? JACK?! Later on, Jack kisses the new girl's cheek and they both walk in to the dojo with their arms around each other, drinking smoothies. Kim: Where were you two? I looked for you for hours and-- (notices their arms around each other) ''' '''Jack quickly pulls away. New Girl: Oh my gosh! Did I damage something between you two? (whispers loudly making sure Kim can hear) I hope she didn't see when you kissed me! Kim backs away and stands at the door. Jack: Kim, wait! I can explain! Kim shakes her head and turns around. Kim: I can't believe I've liked you for all of these years. (Is crying, but makes it seem like she's not, but Jack notices) Kim runs out of the dojo. New Girl: I'm so sorry... this was probably all my fault... I need to go! (Also runs out of dojo) Jack is at Falafel Phil's, sitting at a table. It's empty and late, and Jack didn't get food, he just sat there. Phil comes out. Phil: You have to order something! Jack stands up. Jack: JUST GET ME SOME FALAFEL BALLS! Phil: Y-yes sir! Phil runs into the kitchen. The new girl walks in and points to the seat across from Jack. New Girl: This seat taken? Jack shakes his head. New Girl: Guess my reputation isn't that good so far. Jack: Don't worry, you're doing fine... New Girl: So why are you moping around? You seem upset. Jack: Kim... New Girl: Do you guys have, like... a thing? Jack: Yeah, I really really like her. The new girl begins to cry. Jack: Oh... what's wrong? What did I say? I didn't mean to upset you. New Girl: It's just that... you seem so nice and sweet and.. (sobs) I sometimes can get guys I like to like me and I knew that Kim liked you so I went for you, I just didn't know you liked her and... I'm sorry! Jack: Shh... don't worry about it, we can be good friends I guess! New Girl: Sure! So you do karate? Jack: Black belt, third degree. ' '''New Girl: Oh cool! I've been looking for a dojo since the top one in Seaford got broken down. '(Win, Lose or Ty reference even though it hasn't come out? :D) '''Jack: What do you mean the top dojo in Seaford got broken down? New Girl: Oh, nothing. So who else is in your dojo? Jack: At the moment, there's Jerry and Milton, who are both learners, and Kim and me, we're both black belts. New Girl: Oh cool! I have an old Bobby Wasabi gi that came from my mom. She bought it from some guy who trained Bobby himself! Jack: My grandfather? New Girl: Your grandfather trained the Bobby Wasabi? Cool! I love his movies! Jack: Nice to know there's another Wasabi fan out there. New Girl: Yup! I even tricked out the gi. It has really pretty lace on it! Jack: ...Cool... Phil walks out. Phil: H-here are your Falafel balls! (Quickly runs when he sets it on the table) New Girl: So what are these 'Falafel balls' anyway? Jack: They're very... interesting. I suggest you try one for yourself. Be right back, gotta use the bathroom. Jack leaves as Kim walks in. The new girl pops a Falafel ball into her mouth and begins to choke. Kim notices, runs over and saves her. Well, the script is probably taking up tons of room on the page so I'll quickly sum up the rest. Kim quickly runs out once she saves the new girl. Rudy makes an announcment that the New Girl joined the dojo. Eventually, Kim sees that Phil's is closing because someone reported the choking incedent and tries to take the wooden bars off of the doors. The new girl comes up and tries to help her. She apologizes and says it was just an accident. After an hour of trying, the new girl gives up and goes back to the dojo. Kim then hears Jack crying in pain and runs over. The new girl has him pinned down and is twisting his leg in some impossible ways. Kim throws her over and corners her, and asks her why she's really here. She says that she's a Black Dragon, and she got furious because the Wasabi's destroyed her dojo. She made plans to wreck everyone. She tried to get the people of the dojo pranked or messed up cuz I haven't come up with that part yet. She tried to get Kim jealous and tried to break Jack's leg. She put on this fake innocent new girl act and was banned from the dojo. I'm gonna script the last part :D Kim walks over to Jack and stands above him. Kim: You okay? Jack: Yeah, but my leg really hurts. Can you give me a hand? (Jack reaches his hand up to Kim. Kim grabs it and Jack pulls her down and rolls on top of her. Kim: Nice move. I'm not gonna fight you because of your minor injury (she says while laughing) Jack stares at Kim. Jack: You're really beautiful when you smile. You're really beautiful even when you don't smile. You're really really beautiful. Kim blushes and Jack kisses her. My fangirling to my own story. This probably took up the entire page so please don't report or arrest me for spam or something! Please tell me if you like it :)